New But Cute Competition
by Hoshiko Megami
Summary: Basically, a story of how a tennis team of girls is joining the boys' national. And they're pretty strong! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

New But Cute Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama. However, the OC characters are either my property or some of my friends'.

CHAPTER 1

The Seishun Academy's tennis team had succeeded into going to the nationals, and now they were celebrating at Takashi's family's sushi restaurant. "Nice job, Ryoma, you nailed your game!" cheered Momoshiro. Suddenly, the door slides open to reveal a bunch of talking girls who walked in and sat at a table.

"Ah, Hikari, my favorite customer. What brings you here with your friends?" asked Takashi's dad. "Hello, Mr. Kawamura. My friends and I are celebrating, so can you make three combos, two bowls of rice, and some tea, please?" While Hikari was ordering, Tezuka and Oishi were leaving. "Guys, don't take too long," said Oishi. Tezuka was leaving, but before he left, he made eye contact with Hoshiko, the captain, and couldn't help thinking that he had seen her somewhere before.

The girls were eating and talking together. The boys noticed that these girls had on vests and jackets that had the same design, and it looked like their school name was on the front, left hand side. When Ryoma saw the tennis rackets by their sides, he thought, 'These girls, they said they were celebrating. It looks like they're leading in the girls' national.' Then he noticed one of the girls not eating, but just sitting there with her cap covering her eyes. Soon after, the girls stood up with their things and left.

"Hey, Takashi, who were those girls?" asked Momoshiro. "Those were my dad's favorite customers because they come here every week and eat together. All of them go to a boarding school. I think it was called 'Masume Mikomi Academy'. It's an all girls school. Their tennis team is also really good…oh, and I heard that they got permission to play in the boys' national if they don't lose any of their games. So far, they haven't lost. I also heard that they were playing against that Fudomine School right now. I don't know who won though." Suddenly, the door opened to reveal three 7th graders, and friends of Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you're going to have a big competition in the nationals. Kachiro found out a bunch of girls were playing against the Fudomine team so he taped every match," said Horio. "We can watch it in my room, I'm sure everyone's curious. Hey, who won?" Horio turned pale and said, "The girls won all their games." The boys all looked at the three. "It's all on this tape if you want to see."

All the boys started to walk upstairs but was stopped by a girl's voice. "Mr. Kawamura, I forgot to get a few sushi to-go. Can I have two combos?" "Sure, hold on, Hikari. Takashi, come help me for a minute! Get some supplies in the back and ask one of your friends to help!" they heard Takashi's dad yell. "Sure dad. Hey, Momo, come help me for a minute. You guys go ahead." The others went up while Momo and Takashi went to the back. Momo and Takashi walked in and saw three girls on the front counter. One of the girls looked at the two boys and smiled. "Hi, Takashi, you remember Jessica and Laura. They're the Japanese American girls." The other two girls waved hello.

"Here, dad, my friends will be upstairs," he said as his dad handed two, big trays of sushi to Jessica and Laura. "Thanks, Takashi, see ya later," said Jessica. The three girls left while Takashi and Momo walked up the stairs. Everyone was sitting down around the T.V., waiting for Takashi and Momo to hurry up.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" "Momo, just sit down so that we can watch the tape." Momo walked in and sat next to Fuji while Takashi sat on his bed. Horio pushed the play button, and they all watched. At the end, everyone was shocked, even Kaoru. "What was that!" asked Takashi. He was surprised more than anyone because his father's favorite customers were really good at tennis, maybe even better than Seishun Academy.

"Hey, Horio, who was that girl in the cap, she didn't even show her face, and it looked as if she wasn't even trying?" asked Momo. "We don't know, but they called her Misuteri Kage. They say she's the best, but they put her in 2nd singles, and she's supposed to be the coach." "Whoa, it looks like we found another person who's just as mysterious as Ryoma. "What about the girl with those red streaks in her hair?" asked Eiji. "She's called the Viper in their team. Her speed is faster than Kaoru, and she makes her opponents sweat to his demise first, then she ends the game with her best shot: Snake Bit Attack," said Horio. "Wow, I wonder who's going against them next," wondered Inui.

"They're going up against you guys in the 2nd round if they win their first game." "Looks like they're really good," said Fuji, still smiling. "Oh, Eiji, their golden pair team is that girl, Hikari, and that Yoshita girl. Each girl in that team has a nickname. Hikari is called Light Feather because she's so small, light, and is very acrobatic. Yoshita is called Kitty because she has a pretty fast swing, but not as fast as Kira, Hoshiko, and that mystery girl, and she's really loyal to her friends. Jessica and Laura are the Power Team. Their serves are really strong, I heard they served and the ball went right through the other team's tennis racket. Their 4th single is small, but she has a weird serve. It's called 'Ice Wave'. It was weird, her name's Kory, but her nickname is Ice Maiden. Jessica and Laura are called Power Striker and Trixie. Laura is called Trixie because she has many tricks up her sleeve, and Jessica is called the Power Striker because her attacks are really powerful, scaring her opponent," finished Katsuo.

"Well, Momo and I can take on the Power Team, right?" asked Takashi. "Ya." "I'm taking the Viper, there is going to be only one Viper around," said Kaoru. "Eiji and Oishi are the golden pair team, so I have to take the 4th single," said Fuji. "It's getting late, I have to get home," Ryoma said as he got his stuff and left. "Sheesh, I guess he's not interested about a group of girls who could possibly beat us, but they're really cute if you ask me," said Momo. Everyone had sweat drops on their head and just looked down.

With the girls

The girls were in their room, talking about the nationals. "Hey, Hikari, looks like you're going against Fuji, if my calculations are right," said Hoshiko as she looked at a list. "We're training tomorrow with those weights again, you guys were slacking during the game against Fudomine. This time, it's fifteen lead bars, and you're going to keep them on during the first round of the nationals." "You're a mean coach, what else?" "Since you had to talk, Kory, it's 35 laps around the court for everyone and 300 swings, then you guys will practice your games with each other." "Misuteri Kage, you're too strict," said Yoshita. "Yoshita, you'll do what she says. She's much stronger than you so listen to her," said Hoshiko. Hoshiko was sitting on a chair near her computer. "Come on, Hikari, let's go to that tennis court. We need to practice a bit. Anyone else want to come?" "Sure," said Kira. "I'm coming too," said Misuteri Kage.

While that happened

Eiji called to Oishi. "Hey, Oishi, meet Kaoru and me at the public court. We need to practice." "Why?" "We just watched a game, and they're really good so we need to practice a little bit." "Fine, I'll see ya there." They boy hung up and left. Kaoru was waiting for them at the gate when they came. "Hey, Kaoru, wait long?" "Ya, but guess who's here too?" The three went in and saw Ryoma playing against an adult. "Guess he was nervous too," said Fuji as he came through the gate. "I doubt it. I bet you he's just practicing," said Oishi. "Let's take that court, it looks free," said Fuji. "Sure, hey, Fuji, Kaoru, mind playing against us?" "Sure, I'm sure Kaoru is okay with it." "Hey, do you want to play against us? We need a doubles game." They turned around to see four girls. Eiji, Fuji, and Kaoru noticed that these girls were the ones on the video. "Sure, but are you sure you want to? I mean, we're from Seishun Academy," said Oishi. "And we're from Masume Mikomi Academy, an all girls school, who got permission to go to the nation competition for boys. I'm sure you've heard of us." "So, you're the girls that I heard about from the coach. Hey, Eiji, let's test them." Oishi grabbed his racket and started towards the court.

"By the way, I'm Light Feather, she's Kitty, and those two are Viper, the one with red streaks in her hair, and Misuteri Kage," she said as she pointed. "Hey, Viper girl, I challenge you," said Kaoru. "Fine, but I warn you, I won't go easy." "Who said I wanted it to be easy?" The two walked on to another court. "Misuteri Kage, guys, there you are." Everyone, even Ryoma, who was now sitting down, looked at the gate. There stood the Masume Mikomi's tennis team…well, the rest of it. "Light Feather, hurry up, we've got a movie to go to. You've got 30 minutes to finish. You too, Viper!" "'Kay," said the three players. Fuji looked at the girl who yelled. 'She seems familiar, have I seen her before?' The girl looked at Fuji and started to walk towards him. "Hello, Fuji, long time no see. I see you haven't changed." "Hello, do I know you?" "Guess you and the others haven't remembered yet, but you'll find out soon." Suddenly Misuteri Kage was on the court with Ryoma on the other side. "I guess Misuteri Kage is tired of watching. She'll be finished in 10, good-bye for now, Fuji. Tell Tezuka hello from Shadow." She said the last word with a tone. Fuji froze. He had heard that name and tone before, but he didn't know where.

With the doubles game

Oishi already served but when it got to Yoshita, she hit it with ease, but she got too close to the net and couldn't hit the other until they saw she was jumping backwards and started to do back-flips until she was at the middle in position. She then hit the ball with extreme speed, and it bounced behind the line. "Well, hurry up, my friends are waiting."

With the double Viper match

The Vipers were pulling all their best moves. They were almost finished with the game, but they seemed to be in the zone. Kaoru was surprised at how Kira was moving. She was so fast and yet she wasn't sweating while he was sweating so much and slowing down. "Come on, Viper, is this your best?" Kaoru was getting angrier, and he hit a snake at her, but she hit it back with ease. The ball was heading for Kaoru's face, but it went passed it and bounced near the line. "Game set, I won."

With Ryoma and Misuteri Kage

Both players were really good. They just had to do two more serves, and the game would be finished. Misuteri Kage was leading by one. "Hey, kid, you look really tired. You should quit," said Misuteri Kage. "You should talk, but I'm sure you'll like this serve." She eyed him as he served…the twist serve. "You think I can't return a twist? Please, my captain taught me to return it a lot." She returned the serve. While that was happening, the rest of the Seishun starters were standing beside Fuji. They came right after Kaoru lost. "Fuji, what happened, why…how did Kaoru lose?" asked Inui.

"Don't know, but he lost." Suddenly, their coach appeared. "So, this is Shadow's team," she said. Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, Kaoru, and Inui all froze. "Coach, you're not talking about Shadow, as in Moon Shadow, our old tennis girl, best player. The one who got permission to join the starters," said Momoshiro. "Guess my old coach knew all along." They all turned their heads to the left and saw Hoshiko standing there. "Hello, boys, long time no see. Hope you enjoy your entertainment. Hikari, Yoshita, and Kira are my best players, but my Misuteri Kage is the best of them. You can say she's like me." "Hello, Shadow, your team's great. You should be proud that you trained them." "Thanks, coach. I did learn from the best," she said as she walked up to the group. "But you haven't seen anything. We're going to take the championship, no matter what." "Game set, we won," Hikari yelled as she walked up to Hoshiko. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Captain," said Yoshita as she bowed. "Game set. Nice match, we tied."

Everyone looked at the court where Ryoma and Misuteri Kage were playing. Both players were looking really tired. "Girls, we're leaving. Say good-bye. We have 12 minutes to get to the movies." All the girls bowed to the Seishun tennis team, then at Ryuzaki and said good-bye. Then they left. "She's right, we haven't seen all their moves. They were holding back, I could tell by their movements," said Inui. "So we have to train harder tomorrow if we want to beat them in them in the nationals. Everyone be at school by 6:15!" yelled Tezuka.

Next day with the boys around 6:30

Inui had already made them run with 13 lead bars, hit the colored balls at the colored cones, and made them play against each other. "Okay, time for 15 lead bars." Days passed and the boys worked harder. The day before the nationals, they had on 30 lead bars and were running. "Okay, guys, that will be all for today. All of you get a good sleep, tomorrow is the nationals." Tezuka walked away quietly after Inui talked. "What's the matter with Tezuka?" asked Takashi. "You remember hearing of a girl joining the starters, right?" Takashi nodded. "Well, she had to beat everyone of us and she did, but the Captain didn't allow it. The girl got so angry, she moved or something, but you know that girl, Hoshiko, the captain of the school, Masume Mikomi, you know the girls your father serves so much?" "Yea, so?" "Hoshiko is Moon Shadow, the girl who wanted to join the starters." "You mean that girl beat every single one of you?" "Yea, she was great, and now she's coaching a great team of girls. We'll have trouble with them."

Well, here's the first chapter for you. I sure hope you like it. Review! The second chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done! Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

New But Cute Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama. However, the OC characters are either my property or some of my friends'.

CHAPTER 2

'The first round for the national will start in thirty minutes,' said the announcer. Many kids were all talking as the Seishun tennis team was walking to the registration table. "Wow, it's the Seishun tennis team, and that 7th grader's with them," said someone. "Yea, I heard that he's really good." "The Seishun tennis team is here," said Tezuka. "Masume Mikomi is here."

Everyone looked to the second registration table and saw the group of girls that were permitted to enter. "Approved. Good luck, girls, you have a lot of competition ahead," said the lady. "Thanks, but we're the best around, so don't worry." The group of girls then went to the courts. "Who are those girls?" "Don't know, but they'll be kicked out by the end of the first round," said a boy. "Don't think my friends aren't good, I could hear you boys from the inside, and you didn't even notice I was behind you." Everyone turned around and found Kira there.

"You think we aren't good, then let's have a practice game. I'll take any of you, I can even take two of you." All the boys were smirking and glared at her. "Fine, you can go up against Karuru," said a tall boy. A boy with messy long hair approached Kira with a racket. "We can use the public courts next door." "Fine with me." Kira then started to walk away. Everyone in the courtyard followed the two players. "Let's go see how strong she is," said Tezuka as he headed for the public courts. His team followed without complaining.

Somewhere else

"Hoshiko, Kira's done it again, she picked a fight," said Kory. "Don't worry, she will win. Let's go check if she's going to use her special move." All the girls went to the public courts.

At the public courts

"So which side do you want?" asked Karuru. "I'll take the left court." "You want to serve?" "No thanks, you go ahead and serve," she said as she put her racket in her left hand. Karuru hit a topspin at full force, or at least so they thought, but she got to it so fast. I mean, she was all the way to the right while the ball was going left. She slammed the ball so fast he couldn't act. "Hey, is this really your best guy? I need a real challenge," she said as she turned around and started to walk away. "Hey, we're not finished here. That was only one serve, get back here!" Karuru yelled as he threw a tennis ball at her. She turned around and hit the ball towards his face but like with Kaoru, it went past his face and bounced behind him. "It's no use, she'll beat you in three minutes flat. She is the fastest player we have."

Everyone looked at the gate and found the rest of Masume Mikomi. "My whole team is the best so watch what you say about us, just because we're girls. Let's go, Kira, we're late for our meeting." Kira just ran beside Hoshiko and bowed. The girls soon left with the boys staring. "Looks like the group of boys are shocked that a bunch of girls could actually beat them," said Momo.

30 minutes later

'Will Masume Mikomi Academy and Senshi please report to Court A…' There was a big crowd of boys and girls, wanting to see this match. "First match will be a doubles match, will Kiru and Robu from Senshi, and Jessica and Laura from Masume Mikomi, please report to the courts," said the referee. The four players got on the court and waited for the referee to tell who's going to serve. "Masume Mikomi Academy will serve first." Jessica was the one ready to serve. When she hit the ball it looked as if it was a soft topspin, but as soon as it hit Kiru's racket it went through it and bounced on the court. The crowd was quiet. "Jessica's best serve, the Power Wave," whispered Hikari. One person in the crowd heard Hikari whisper and looked at her. 'So that was Jessica's Power Wave, better tell Takashi to let Momo hit it.' This person was Ryoma. He got to check out the Masume Mikomi Academy's game.

He then looked at Misuteri Kage and couldn't help feeling a little nervous to play against her. "Hey, Ryoma, what's up, why are you in this court? Don't you have a game starting in two minutes?" Ryoma turned around and saw the Fudomine tennis team. "Oh, it's just you guys." "Let me guess, you're reserved." "Yea, so?" "Oh, now I know why he's in this court, check it out," said Akira. Fudomine looked at the court and was shocked. "So, you interested in that girl team…what were they called?" asked Shinji. "Masume Mikomi Academy, and this girls team is going to kick your ass again." They turned around and found Hikari, Yoshita, and Kira there with their rackets.

"Well, if you think so, see you, Light Feather, and tell Misuteri Kage we have a new player for her," said Kippei as he and his team walked away. "Hey, Ryoma, aren't you suppose to stay with your team?" "I'm a reserved player for now, and I just wanted to see your game." "Oh, do you mean you came to see Misuteri Kage's game, am I right?" Ryoma blushed but just covered his face with his cap. Yoshita and Hikari both had smirks and looked at each other.

"Hikari, Yoshita, you're up!" yelled Kory. "See ya, Ryoma, say hi to your team for us," said Hikari as she followed Kira and Yoshita. Ryoma 'phewed' before walking away.

20 minutes later

'The second round will begin soon. While matches started in the 1st round, we made a few changes. Masume Mikomi Academy will not be playing against Seishun Academy, they will be playing against Fudomine. Seishun Academy is playing against…' "Man, we're going up against those losers again," said Kory. "Misuteri Kage, be careful, they're out for you. They said they have a new player." Misuteri Kage nodded but said nothing. 'Will Masume Mikomi and Fudomine please report to Court E.' The girls walked to Court E where a big crowd appeared. The group of girls were annoyed at how many looks they got from people. 'Will each team please send their first double players.' "Jessica, Laura, end this fast." "Yes, ma'am."

10 minutes later

"Jessica, Laura, you did great," said Kory. "Hikari, Yoshita, don't get cocky," said Hoshiko. "We'll win this fast," said Yoshita. The two doubles went on the court. "Hi, Kyosuke, why don't you give up, do you really want to embarrass yourself again?" said Hikari.

15 minutes later

"That was fun, I had a good match," said Hikari as she shook Kyosuke's hand. 'Will the 4th singles come to the court.' Kory jumped out of the seat and grabbed her racket. "Hello, Shinji, ready for me?"

10 minutes later

"Sorry, I lost, Hoshiko," said Kory as she wiped her tears. "That's okay, Viper and I will win this." Everyone looked at Hoshiko. "Isn't Misuteri Kage playing?" asked Yoshita. "If she has to, she and I will trade spots. I don't want her to use too much of her energy, she needs it against Ryoma," said Hoshiko, still keeping a straight face. 'Will the 3rd singles come to the court.' Kira walked to the court and got ready. "Hello, Viper, how's your swing?" Kira looked at the other side of the court. "Shut up and just play." "If you say so." He then served.

6 minutes later

"Nice, Kira, that's one of your best times yet," said Kory as she showed her stopwatch. "Hoshiko, win this for us, show them girls can do anything as well as the boys," said Yoshita.

Here is the second chapter. Please review, if not, you will have a sad author in your hands. The third chapter will come up as soon as I can get it finished. Ja ne!


End file.
